Recently developed eye-movement analysis software, with improved noise-rejection and more general applicability than comparable previously published software, will undergo first-stage clinical testing and further development. From a normal population, hand- and computer-measurements of caloric and spontaneous/positional nystaqmus will be compared. Also, across- and within-subjects variabilities of new measurements of caloric response intensity made possible by computer processing will be compared with standard hand measurements. Clinical data will be collected to assess improvement in test sensitivity achieved by the new computer measurements of caloric response sensitivity. Further development and refinement of software and interface hardware will proceed in parallel with the clinical study. The ultimate objective is to create a low-cost, easy-to-operate, general-purpose clinical vestibular and oculomotor test system which will use the new eye-movement analysis software as basic building blocks.